


Coming of Age

by Snakehands



Series: Too Hard to Hope [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftermath of Violence, Badster, Blow Jobs, Conditioning, Confinement, Deepthroating, Depression, Dildos, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fontcest, Grooming, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Piercings, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sans Needs A Hug, Sanster, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Size Kink, Soul Touching, Submission, Tentacle Dick, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, gagging, medicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehands/pseuds/Snakehands
Summary: Three part story. Sans and Papyrus were created for a specific purpose by the evil Dr. W.D Gaster. However, in his hubris Gaster never asked his creations if they wanted that destiny. That was a mistake.
Relationships: Grillby/sans (underfell), Papyrus/Sans (Underfell), W.D Gaster/Sans (underfell)
Series: Too Hard to Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I had rattling around in my head, I'll get back to finishing my other fic when I finish it.

San’s anxiety was eating him up. The day had finally arrived – Papyrus’s 14th birthday. He had been dreading it for as long as he could remember. Today everything will change forever, and not in a good way. He had been sleeping all day, as usual, and now that the lights were dimming in the lab he couldn’t manage it anymore because of his nerves. So here he lay, on his thin mattress on the floor, bundled up in his tattered blanket, just waiting. 

“SANS!” Gaster called from down the hall, sounding quite chipper. “IT’S TIME, TAKE YOUR MEDICATION.” 

Sans stayed still a moment longer, taking a deep, controlled breath before clumsily getting to his feet and letting the blanket fall to the floor revealing his nudity; he was not allowed to wear anything anymore, it had been a rule for a while now. He shifted his weight gingerly; Gaster had strapped a large dildo into his ectopussy a few hours ago in preparation for this event and it was very uncomfortable. He opened his hand that he had been clenching, revealing the little white pill that Gaster had also given him earlier. He put it in his mouth and allowed it to dissolve on his tongue, grimacing at the taste as he felt it turn to magic and absorb into his body almost instantly.

He heard the lock disengage from his cell and the door opened, revealing his younger brother. Papyrus was tall and strong, tragically contrasting Sans’s short and frail nature. He was already tall for his age (almost six feet) and still growing, Sans was proud that his precious brother was so healthy and handsome which are things he knew he himself would never be. When their eyes met Papyrus gave Sans a sad little smile. He was not happy about this either but there was an understanding between them that they would never resent each other no matter what: they couldn’t disobey Gaster. 

Sans looked down again without acknowledging Papyrus’s attempt at reassuring him. He tried to get his feet to keep carrying him to his destination, but they wouldn’t move. Papyrus held out a hand silently and after a few moments Sans took it, he wouldn’t be able to continue without some help. Papyrus pulled a waddling Sans slowly after him down the hall then into the aseptic, austere lab that they both hated.

Gaster had been preparing for this moment all day and he was very excited. All of his years of working and planning and it was finally going to pay off. He had already had so much success in creating Sans and Papyrus and now that Papyrus is of age (his magic ripe) he could begin the next phase that would further prove what a genius he is. He buzzed happily around the room, setting up his machines and adjusting the settings. He was almost humming under his breath as he moved around the room. “SHUT THE DOOR,” he ordered. 

Papyrus closed the door behind him and locked it, even though no one else ever came down to this part of the lab. It was more of a precaution – since when the door lock was engaged in the lab it interfered with Sans’s ability to teleport away. Papyrus hated that too but he knew that if Sans tried to escape tonight he would be severely punished, he was just trying to look out for his brother as much as he could. This night had been planned since before Sans and he were even created and it was going to happen whether they cooperated or not – Gaster would make sure of that. It would be even worse if afterwards Sans was beaten or locked in a sound-proof box for days again. 

“COME,” Gaster beckoned his creations over to the waiting bed that had been brought into the middle of the lab. It looked like an old-fashioned hospital bed with no sheets or pillows on it. “THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING IN SANS’S TRAINING, PAPYRUS, SO I WANT YOU TO WATCH CLOSELY. I WILL EXPECT YOU TO CARRY ON THE SAME WAY FROM NOW ON.”

Sans and Papyrus walked over to Gaster but Papyrus stopped a little short, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat but his mouth had gone dry. 

“SANS, PLACE,” Gaster commanded. Sans dropped down to his knees on the floor in front of Gaster then put his hands behind his back, waiting with his mouth open. His ectobody fully formed from his collarbones to his knees. It was a pathetically thin and sickly thing with small breasts. Papyrus frowned as he always did when he looked at Sans’s ectonipples – they were unnecessarily pierced with large silver hoops. Gaster pulled out a thin silver chain from his pocket and attached each end to one of the rings, then pulled it hard. Sans grunted in discomfort but didn’t object.

“THIS IS HOW WE START,” Gaster explained, his voice going into teaching mode. He subtly put something small into Sans’s mouth while he said this. Sans merely swallowed it. “ALWAYS PUT HIM IN THIS POSITION FIRST. AFTER THIS YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT WE BEGIN LIKE THIS SO HE CAN MENTALLY PREPARE HIMSELF. WE ALSO END LIKE THIS SO HE KNOWS IT’S OVER.” 

Gaster bent over and put his hand in front of Sans’s chest. A few seconds later Sans’s dim, cracked soul floated out. Gaster took it and slipped another small object into Sans’s mouth, this time when Sans swallowed it he made a nervous gulping sound. Sans’s eyelights never left the ground in front of him. Papyrus realize that Gaster was slipping Sans treats as if he were training a dog.

Gaster went over to one of the machines and grabbed an electrode from it, attaching it to Sans’s soul with a piece of tape. Once the electrode was attached the machine started beeping rhythmically and a strange readout appeared on the screen that Papyrus didn’t understand. Gaster watched it for a bit then nodded. Next, he brought it back to Sans and allowed the soul to float back inside of his chest. “THIS MACHINE WILL MONITOR HIS SOUL ACTIVITY SO YOU KNOW HOW HARD YOU CAN PUSH HIM. REMEMBER, HE ONLY HAS 1 HP – I WANT YOU TO HAVE FUN WITH HIM BUT HE IS DELICATE, DON’T KILL HIM.”

Gaster stroked Sans’s head from front to back in a way that almost looked loving but Papyrus knew that his father was not capable of love so he wasn’t sure why he did that. Then Gaster forced Sans’s head forward and buried it into his crotch. Oh, that’s why. Sans didn’t struggle, he merely went along with it. 

Gaster looked at first creation smugly. “HE’S BECOME SO OBEDIENT,” he explained. “SANS USED TO FIGHT AND SCREAM EVERY STEP OF THE WAY BUT NOW HE HAS ACCEPTED IT.” Papyrus grimaced while Gaster ground Sans’ face into his clothed crotch. He knew why Sans cooperated and it had haunted him ever since he had learned the reason – it was because Sans was protecting Papyrus from the same fate. It originally was going to be Papyrus in Sans’s position but then Papyrus turned 5 and Gaster declared he was going to begin Papyrus’s ‘vessel training’. 10-year-old Sans understood what was meant to happen (as he had already been told several times of Gaster's plans) and he begged for Gaster not to hurt his baby brother. Gaster had agreed and switched their roles. Because of this Papyrus had grown up healthy and strong while Sans was intentionally malnourished and abused to keep him small, weak and scared – easier for Gaster to handle.

Gaster let go of Sans and backed off. Papyrus noticed Sans’s breathing had sped up and his cheeks had a dusting of blue on them. There was also a new pocket in his ectobelly; a womb had formed. The pill Gaster had made for him was starting to take effect - Sans’s body was preparing to conceive. 

“IT’S TAKEN YEARS TO GET TO THIS POINT. YEARS OF PLANNING AND TRAINING, CONDITIONING SANS’S BODY AND MIND TO THIS STATE,” Gaster gestured to Sans proudly. Sans’s eyelights had gone out and he was trembling. Papyrus cringed. “HE’S READY, COME HERE.”

Papyrus took a small step closer. Just one. “TAKE OFF YOUR GOWN, PAPYRUS,” Gaster said with a bit of annoyance when he noticed Papyrus was still dressed. He dropped his own lab coat to the floor and started to unbuckle his pants. 

Papyrus still hesitated, he had been dreading this day as well ever since he was old enough to know what he was going to have to do. He had never seen Sans being ‘trained’ but he had heard it often enough and he knew what they were doing in Sans’s cell every night. Gaster had been very up front since Sans and Papyrus were both very young about sex and reproduction. Gaster had offered several times to show Papyrus what they did while he was growing up but Papyrus had always refused, but this time he couldn’t do that. 

Gaster had finished removing his own clothes while Papyrus was stalling. Gaster’s hard black cock was basically a very thick and long tentacle and it looked obscene and detestable to Papyrus for several reasons, the biggest was because it was attached to their ‘father’. The monster who was supposed to love and cherish them, he was supposed to support them and teach them how to be good and smart adults. But instead he used his power and strength to use his own helpless children for his own pleasure and warped idea of science and was now trying to force Papyrus to continue this behavior. Gaster had never even bothered to teach his sons to read. He narrowed his eyes angrily as Gaster pushed his dick into his brother’s slack mouth.

Gaster stood still while Sans started to bob his head on his own father’s dick as if he had sucked it thousands of times before (which he has). He knew all of the little things that Gaster liked to make this part go faster; how to swirl his tongue around and twist his head every once in a while that made his father grunt approvingly. How to take it really deep for a few moments, sucking hard, then moving it in and out of his mouth as fast as he could while he fought his own gag reflex, tears streaming down his cheeks, fucking his own throat before slowing down again and licking the shaft teasingly just to start the pattern again. Papyrus looked away, not sure what to do, but he could hear the groaning from his father and the wet slurping and choking sounds Sans was making so it made it impossible to ignore them. 

That’s when a spark of hatred really started to blossom and grow inside of him. Papyrus had disliked Gaster for a long time for what he was doing to his beloved older brother but his gentle and caring nature made it hard for him to really hate anybody. Papyrus had tried to talk the scientist out of this plan for years, tried so many times to get this treatment to stop but Gaster never listened. Sans’s training continued, and it became worse and worse as time went on. There were times when Sans would limp and whimper, clutching a summoned ectobelly for days after some really intense sessions. Papyrus had noticed recently too that Sans had been shuffling around his cell with a stretching plug inserted into his small pussy or ass (or both at the same time) for hours at a time. He never mentioned it to Sans and Sans never complained about it to Papyrus. 

Papyrus got to roam around the lab and talk to Gaster while Sans had to remain locked in his cell with no clothes or furniture or anything to keep him occupied. When Papyrus was bored he was able to run around the vast halls, spar with Gaster and work on fun puzzles, when Sans was bored he was instructed to masturbate with a huge dildo Gaster had given him (he never did that, when he was bored – which was all the time – he just slept, stared at the wall or cried.) 

Gaster was obviously getting close to finishing; groaning and rutting his hips mindlessly, pulling roughly on Sans’s nipple chain. He was completely oblivious to Papyrus’s growing rage. “I NEED THIS TO TAKE,” Gaster said, his eyes were open but glazed over in lust. He wasn’t looking at Papyrus but he was obviously talking to him. “A BABYBONES FROM MY CREATIONS WOULD CONFIRM THAT MY THEORY IS CORRECT. I’VE ALREADY ACHIEVED SO MUCH BY CREATING MONSTERS FROM ONE SET OF DNA BUT CAN THEY CREATE LIFE? WHAT WOULD THAT DNA LOOK LIKE?” He clenched his eyes shut when Sans took his dick all the way until his nose hit Gaster’s pelvis and swallowed around it a few times. “OH, GOOD BOY,” he mumbled, gently cupping Sans’s head but not impeding his movement at all. Papyrus almost barfed. 

“ONCE THE BABY IS BORN SANS WILL BE YOURS BUT I WILL STILL USE HIM WHEN I WANT, AND THE CHILD WILL BE MINE TO KEEP THE PROJECT GOING.” Gaster went on, just rambling now. “THERE WILL BE NO MORE NEED FOR CONDOMS - IF SANS GETS PREGNANT AGAIN BY ME THAT WOULD ALSO BE VERY USEFUL FOR MY RESEARCH.”

Papyrus snapped to attention. He hadn’t heard this part – what were Gaster’s plans with the baby? He never really thought about it even though he knew the baby was the goal, he had always just worried about his own role and Sans’s terrible treatment. 

“What do you mean?” Papyrus asked, speaking to Gaster for the first time in days. “What are you going to do to the babybones?” 

“THEY WILL ALSO NEED TO BE TRAINED TO BE VESSELS FOR A CHILD, JUST LIKE SANS WAS, BUT THIS TIME I WILL START YOUNGER. 10 WAS TOO LATE, AH,” Gaster grunted like an animal and slammed Sans’s mouth all the way onto his dick, spurting thick ropes of cum down Sans’s throat. Sans swallowed it down (it was his only meal of the day after all).

Gaster stopped talking for a few moments, pulling his softening cock out of his older son’s mouth. Once he came back down to Earth he checked the monitor for Sans’s soul readings. Apparently all was ok so he picked up Sans like a rag doll and placed him on the bed on his back. He pushed Sans’s legs apart and removed the dildo from his poor over-stretched pussy. He tossed the dildo away, “THIS BECAME NECESSARY WHEN I SAW HOW WELL ENDOWED YOU HAVE BECOME – EVEN MORE SO THAN ME,” Gaster explained. “IT WAS ALREADY A TIGHT FIT FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER FIT. AFTER A YEAR OF THIS TREATMENT HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR COCK NOW.” Papyrus felt his stomach turn when he wondered how Gaster had learned about the size of his dick. “YOUR TURN,” Gaster said to Papyrus while pushing Sans’s lips apart to expose the bruised folds within. “MAKE ME A BABY.” 

Gaster stepped away with a wicked smile, making room for Papyrus. Papyrus came over quickly to check on his brother. Sans’s eyelights were still out and his face was expressionless. “Sans?” Papyrus asked gently, wiping some stray purple cum off of his cheek. No reaction; Sans was gone – body on autopilot. “Sans?” he tried again, hoping for a response. 

“HE ALWAYS DOES THIS. HIS BODY KNOWS WHAT TO DO, HE DOESN’T NEED TO BE AWARE FOR THIS PART,” Gaster said from over Papyrus’s shoulder. “WE’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR MOST OF HIS LIFE,” Papyrus felt Gaster’s hands untying the hospital gown at his back then pulling it off. “COME ON,” his father whispered. 

Papyrus didn’t move, but he felt the new hatred in him grow even more with Gaster’s touches. The scientist was now running his hands up and down Papyruses upper arms as if that would encourage him. Gaster was so arrogant he never even realized that Papyrus didn’t want to comply with his orders. He never wanted this to happen - he didn’t want to force Sans to conceive a baby and continue this ‘research’. He wanted to take Sans away from this and treat him gently like he deserved. Sans had always been so kind to him.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered again, shaking his brother by the shoulder. 

“I TOLD YOU, HE DOESN’T NEED TO BE AWARE FOR THIS,” Gaster said, an edge of irritation in his voice. “DO WHAT YOU WERE CREATED TO DO,” Papyrus felt two ghostly hands grab his wrists and pull him down over his small, comatose brother. 

“THIS DOESN’T NEED TO BE NICE FOR YOU, PAPYRUS. I CAN FORCE IT,” Gaster said after a few more moments of Papyrus not moving. He pointed to a machine that he had created that could extract the magic cum from an ectopenis with painful electric shocks. Papyrus knew what it did and was sure that it worked exactly like it was supposed to; Gaster is a genius after all. “THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT. AND I’M SURE YOU WILL BE MUCH KINDER TO HIM THAN I WOULD EVER BE – YOU’LL BE SAVING HIM A LOT OF PAIN IF YOU JUST COMPLY. OR MAYBE YOU LIKE IT ROUGH?”

Papyrus growled low in his throat warningly. He shook Sans’s shoulder one more time, really hoping that his brother would awaken. When he didn’t Papyrus made a decision – he would kill his creator and free his brother. 

He swung around and threw Gaster away from him. Gaster’s eyes went wide when he skidded to a stop a few feet away, though he remained standing. “YOU ALWAYS WERE THE STUPID ONE,” Gaster said, coming back to Papyrus and reaching for his arm to drag him over to the machine he had talked about earlier. Papyrus easily evaded him and summoned a large bone with a pointed tip. Deadly sharp. He took a swing at Gaster, completely intending to kill him. Despite his cruelty Gaster had never even considered the possibility that either of his creations would ever really defy him, let alone try to hurt him. He stumbled back, holding a hand to his upper arm that was now leaking marrow. 

It was a sloppy hit and Papyrus felt frustrated with himself, now Gaster was on alert and would be harder to beat. He blamed it on his nerves – this is the first time he’d ever fought with malintent and even though he didn’t want to feel this way he was hesitant to follow through with his decision. But he knew that he would have to – Papyrus and probably Sans would not escape the day without punishment now. So he approached aggressively, swinging his primitive bone-sword again trying to land a more fatal blow. Gaster teleported behind Papyrus and in that moment before Papyrus could turn around Gaster launched a medium-powered bone attack at his unguarded back. It wasn’t meant to kill, only to hurt and show his disobedient son that he meant business. And it succeeded – Papyrus’s massive HP went down by a quarter with just one hit from his father (Gaster has 100% control of his vast magic and could easily focus his intent on harm).

Papyrus went down to his knees, his bone fell from his hand and skittered away from him. “STOP THIS, PAPYRUS,” Gaster ordered, approaching his fallen son. He circled around to stand in front of Papyrus, who was huddled in on himself and panting in pain. “GO TO THE MACHINE, YOU’VE WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME.”

Papyrus nodded in defeat, standing up and walking over to the machine in compliance. Gaster didn’t drop his guard when he did this, summoning several ghostly hands just in case Papyrus attacked again. They got to the machine and Gaster grabbed his stool with two of those hands and dragged it over to them, then pointed at it for Papyrus to sit. He did. “SUMMON YOUR COCK,” Gaster said angrily.

Papyrus did just long enough for Gaster to see it and think he was cooperating. Papyrus watched closely as Gaster turned to adjust the machine’s settings. As soon as he looked away Papyrus struck again, using his gravity magic to levitate his bone back into his hands and driving it up into Gaster’s ribcage. Gaster’s gasped and staggered back. His HP began dropping and just kept on going. Gaster grasped onto the bone and pulled it out. Papyrus grinned when the tip came out and on the end was Gaster’s warped black soul, impaled clean through. 

“WHAT?” Gaster said, incredulous. It was the last thing he would ever say as his skull cracked in two places, followed shortly by his body crumbling to dust. Papyrus came over and stomped down on his skull that was lying lifelessly in the dust, grinding it under his foot as it too was reduced to nothing but dust. He grunted as he was hit by a wave of euphoria. It felt amazing, he felt energized and alive. He shivered as the LV settled into his body, an urge coming over him to continue fighting or to touch himself as he had a few times before. It was a confusing feeling and it angered him, so he screamed out loud and began kicking Gaster’s dust around, releasing his rage. 

After a few minutes of this Papyrus’s concern for Sans returned full force and he rushed over to his brother, forgetting all about Gaster in his haste. Sans was still lying on the bed, spread open and unresponsive. Papyrus shook his shoulder again, hopeful that this would snap him out of it. “SANS, WAKE UP. I DID IT, WE’RE FREE!” Nothing. Fighting down panic Papyrus pulled Sans onto the floor and into a kneeling position then put his hands behind his back. “COME ON,” Papyrus gently slapped Sans’s cheek.

This caused Sans to stir; his blue eyelights sputtering a few times then came on, though dim. Papyrus smiled. “paps? why are your eyes red?” Sans asked, disoriented. 

Papyrus blinked, “THEY ARE?” he asked stupidly. Sans just slowly nodded. “WE’LL WORRY ABOUT IT LATER, HOLD ON,” Papyrus said and did something he’d been wanting to do for years; he gently bent open the stupid silver rings and pulled them out of Sans’s nipples. Sans flinched as each one came out – he was pretty sore there – but said nothing as his brother did this. Papyrus dropped them, still connected to the chain, unceremoniously to the floor.

“OK, DE-SOMMON YOUR BODY,” Papyrus said. He waited as Sans did so then tugged on the wire that was going through Sans’s ribcage until the electrode came off of his soul. The machine started to flash and alarm as soon as he did and Papyrus immediately jumped up and tried to turn it off, but the off button was not apparent to him and he just started pushing random buttons which turned into pounding random buttons. Finally, he growled loudly and summoned his sharp bone again, jamming it into the machine over and over until it started to shoot out sparks and finally shut down. 

Sans watched this quietly. Papyrus seemed to be so frantic and angry. He had never seen his loving, sweet brother like this. And those red eyelights . . . what had happened while he was out?

Papyrus came back over to him, out of breath but back to looking mostly normal but concerned. He helped Sans stand up, supporting him when he took a few unsure steps. “where’s master?” Sans asked, looking around the room. 

“HE’S GONE,” Papyrus said cryptically. “WE’RE LEAVING.” 

Sans was confused but followed his brother as he led them away. He looked back while Papyrus unlocked the door but could not see the doctor anywhere. Papyrus continued to lead him down the hallway into a part of the lab Sans had never seen before. They reached a metal door with no knob. Sans was used to disappointment so when he saw there was no way out he expected Papyrus to lead him back to his cell to wait for Gaster to come back and continue with his research. But that didn’t happen, Papyrus put his hand up on a square pad on the wall next to the door but it didn’t do anything. He paused for a minute in thought then turned to Sans. “TELEPORT US TO THE OTHER SIDE,” he said, taking hold of Sans’s hand. 

Sans Looked at the door then back at his brother helplessly. “but I don’t know what’s on the other side. i can’t.” 

Papyrus pointed to a diagram on the wall next to the door, it was of a small room. “IT LOOKS LIKE THAT, IT’S JUST A SMALL ROOM.” 

Sans looked at the diagram – why did Papyrus lead him to a room with nothing in it that was even smaller than his own cell? “ok,” he said anyway. He tightened his grip on Papyrus’s hand then tore an opening in reality, stepping through the void and into the middle of the little room. Papyrus turned around, ignoring the feeling of vertigo, and pushed the top button on the wall that immediately lit up. The room began to vibrate under their feet. Sans gasped, not knowing what that meant but Papyrus was there to comfort him with a side-hug. Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’s side, still unsure what was happening but trusting his brother. When the door opened again it was to an entirely different room. Sans was floored and his eyes went wide in wonder as he followed his brother into the top part of the lab for the first time. 

Papyrus didn’t know anything about this part of the lab. He didn’t know the room they were just in was capable of such magic, he had just seen Gaster go in there and disappear and knew it was the way out. But for his brother’s sake he was acting confident as if everything were normal. When they got to the end of the room there was a row of hooks along the wall by another large door. Hanging on those hooks were several different garments – mostly lab coats but a few hats and thin jackets as well. Papyrus grabbed a red sweater off of its hook and draped it over Sans’s naked shoulders. It dwarfed him, the sleeves were past his hands and it hung down to his femurs. Good enough. He chose a lab coat for himself since all of the other garments still exposed his bare pelvis. They held hands again and Papyrus opened the door, this time there was a lever that he pushed down easily. 

A wave of hot air blew into their faces and both of them took a step back, blinking in surprise. It was nighttime now so it was completely dark and they couldn’t see anything. Sans immediately hid behind his brother, terrified of what was out there. Papyrus pet his head reassuringly then straightened himself up, facing the unknown with his head held high. He was terrified too but Sans couldn’t know that. Papyrus is the strong one and he had gotten them this far. He would see it to the end – he would free his brother and protect him from harm forever. Papyrus started walking into the night and Sans followed. He would always follow Papyrus. Neither looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster was able to teleport inside the lab because his magic was much stronger than Sans's.


End file.
